The Adventures of Ghost: New Worlds
by GhostHunter94
Summary: What happens when my Character Ghost stumbles upon new Worlds? He gets more than he bargained for. (Featuring all MY Characters). Rated: T, just to be Safe. OCxOC
1. Beginning Notes

**This story is Based off of My own (or so i hope) Characters, Worlds and Events.. I hope you enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: Even though i already said i'm using (what i hope are) My Characters and Such, i thought i should be safe and smart and do this just in case.**

**Note: Don't bother telling me if im rushing it at certain points or if the Characters in the Story arent saying or doing what you'd like them to.. Because it's my story, i can create whatever events i want and have the Characters Say or Do whatever i want and however i want.. So if you have a problem with what i do or how i do it, Then just leave it alone.. Okay? Please and Thank You..**


	2. Ghost has had Enough (The Story Begins)

_Ghost was a rather Special Young Man in Certain Ways._  
_He was once told that his past was something very special but he himself had to find out what it meant, though he did not exactly believe it because he assumed his Parents were Poor, Not Very Lucky Crop Tenders/Gardeners of European Descent._

_His Supposed Mother Carlene was from Central Ireland while his Supposed Father Mark was from Northern India, though Mark had lived in the Continent of North America Twelve years longer than Carlene, living in the State of Oklahoma._

_Since Ghost was about 5 years old, he and his Supposed Parents lived in a rather run down, One Story farm-type house in the area of Northwestern Altus, Oklahoma.. and at about 9 and a Half years old, he and his Supposed Parents went through a bit of a Tornado Incident in where a Large Tornado passed by their house and caused part of the house and the surrounding area to fall into a state of disrepair and was a bit of a mess._

_But now at 19 years old, he would soon find out just how much his Luck and his life would be Changed, and Probably, Forever..._

_It was about 8:15 AM and Ghost had woken up from a rather Good Night's Sleep, actually, he hadnt slept as good as he did in quite sometime._

_He walked into the small living room and Saw a Calender on the wall with something odd about it._  
_The date was 'May 15th, 2013', with the date Circled in Red and with 'Possible Lucky Day' Writen under it._

'?' _was the look on Ghost's Face, he was wondering if his (Supposed) Parents, or at least one of them, believed Today was their Lucky day after years of Dumb Luck._

"Your Father is meeting with someone Right now." _Said Carlene as she kissed Ghost a rather fond and Happy 'Good Morning', Though Ghost didnt really know about that.._  
"Yeah, im not really sure about that Mom, because we both know what happens when we try to turn our luck around." _Ghost spoke with a hint of certainty to his voice, this meaning there had been days like this one before._  
"We both know it usually ends the same way it has for years.. not the way any of us would hope it would." _He said, sighing heavily after he finished his sentance._  
"Sweetheart.. You know we've been trying for Years to make things Better.. We may not be a perfect family.. but.. Your Father and I just want to make sure you are taken care of.. whatever that may possibly mean to us." _Ghost knew they cared about him, but with the luck they've had, he was just hoping whatever change they had coming would benefit all of them, and possibly for the greater good._  
"Mom.. let's just face some facts here.. even if something different happens for once.. Our luck will always be not the best ever.. even if we tried everything we can do.. i just.." _then Ghost was cut of by his Supposed Father Mark coming in the Door, with a sad look on his face._  
_Ghost sighed heavily, dissapointed,_ 'Yep, i knew it.. I believe i know that face anywhere..' _He thought in his head, not knowing what he was going to do now, especially with all this going on._

"Carlene.. Im sorry.. But we've been stood up.." _Mark said with sadness layering his Voice, he clearly tried his best but he had somehow been stood up_.  
"Yep, i knew our luck wouldn't change." _Ghost said, disappointment layering his voice,_ "We're sorry Son, we know we tried.. though perhaps next Month we can try again.." _Mark said to Ghost but clearly had Objections from Ghost on that,_ "Yeah, Sure, only to have probably the same result.. Over and Over again.." _Ghost said, Rolling his eyes as he finished,_ "It's not our Fault you know.. alot of people have this type of problem." _Carlene said, Defending Mark,_ "Only they dont always stay in this sort of state Forever." _Ghost spat back,_ "And- And-" _it was at this point it was decided that Ghost just had enough of it.. He rubbed his fingers against the top lining of his nose in iritation.._ "You know what.. I think i need sometime away.. this stuff has just become too much for me.. i think i should be by myself before i go insane.." _He said as he decided to try to leave all this bad luck behind._  
"Do whatever you must, Son.. Just be safe.. and try to have a good life.." _Carlene said before going to her and Mark's Room.. Sad.._  
"Im sorry we couldnt make things better for you, son, i hope you truely know how hard we tried.." _Mark said to Ghost, he really did wish they all could have better days._  
_Ghost gave off a low and slightly sad sigh,_ "I know.. but.. i just think it's about time that I changed MY luck for once.. i mean.. im not Mad at you guys or anything.. especially since you've tried all you could.. for years.. i just.. think it's time for me to be by myself and maybe.. hopefully.. make things better for Me.." _Ghost said with Regret, Sadness, Hope and some Uncertanty layering his Voice.. Even though none of them really wanted it to come to this, Ghost and even Mark knew it was Probably for the Best.._  
_Mark gave Ghost once last hug before he left,_ "Good-Bye, Son.. I love you and i hope you'll be okay.." _Mark said as tears now ran down his face,_ "I hope so too.. i hope you will be too.." _Ghost said, hugging Mark back._  
_After a minute they Broke the hug.._ "I wish you whatever Good Luck we have.." _Mark said to him, Ghost sighed before Responding,_ "You too.. and.. i hope you can get a little lucky yourself.." _Ghost said to him, hoping Mark can get a Job, especially one that can not only pay but help support himself and Carlene to a certain Degree._

_And with that.. Ghost was Gone.. Mark sighed heavily.._ "Well.. He's gone.. i just hope he has a good life.." _He said sadly.. dropping himself onto their old and run down couch._

**The Adventure Begins..**


	3. Strange New Worlds and Lava Girls

_The Soles of Ghost's shoes crunched against the grass and gravel as he walked, leaving home was the hardest thing he ever had to do, but as long he could make things better for himself and have a good life, whatever that may possibly mean, then it wouldn't Necessarily matter._

_He had become so absent minded, having gone deep into his thoughts, he almost didn't know he was approaching a rather thick area of Woods._  
'Hmm?' _He wondered, for Southwestern Oklahoma, these were some oddly thick Woods._  
_In fact, in his 19 year life, Ghost cant remember how many times he's seen Wood's This thick in Oklahoma, he has seen Thicker Woods he knew but those were seen more in Oregon and other places with thick woods._  
"Hmm.. Should i check it out or should i not?" _He said to himself in wonder, it was not very often he'd get to go on Adventures such as this, and it used to be that he'd usually have to wonder what the outcome would be._  
_Before he eventually let out a heavy sigh,_ "Oh what the heck, let's do it." _he eventually said before proceeding into the thick woods, traversing the rough terrain it had to offer._

_A light haze blanketed the floor of the Woods, giving it a somewhat eerie appearance despite it being day-light._  
_Crows and Ravens sat on the Ground and in the surrounding Trees, and some even flew about._  
_And the occasional animal noises were heard throughout._  
_It all seemed, at least to a degree, normal to Ghost.. At least.. till something rather inexplicable happened.._

_Ghost froze in his tracks as he stood in front of some sort of Rippling, Glimmering Golden/Yellow Light that seemed to emenate from directly in front of him._  
"Hello Sir, what have we here?" _Ghost Wondered, gazing at the Odd Light before him._  
"Is it.. Is it a Portal?" _He wondered as he picked up a good sized rock, and throwing it up and down in his hand for a minute._  
"Well, only one way to find out.." _He said as he threw the Rock with pretty good force at the Shimmering Light, And the Rock seemed to Pass through the shimmering Gold Light._  
_Ghost looked behind the area of light and didnt see that the Rock landed Behind it, this meaning the Rock when Right into the Beam of Light._  
"Huh.. But does this answer my question as to: Is it a Portal?.." _He sighed heavily before deciding,_ "Well.. If the Rock went through.. i guess I'll have too go through myself too.."_ He said before slowly sticking One foot in first, and he was shocked when he saw it go right through._  
_Then he just Jumped Right in.._

* * *

_He fell about 5 feet face first onto solid ground, landing with a thud and grunt._  
"Ohh... what the frick?" _He groaned as he slowly got up, dusting himself off after his little incident._  
_When he looked up, he was amazed at the new surroundings before him._

_It was now night-time and the sky was Dark and filled with amazing stars, and instead of One Moon in the sky there was one Very Large moon and one smaller one._  
_There were Volcanoes to his Right, grasslands to his left and a large lake/small ocean behind him._  
_And a Large Castle stood in the area of the Grasslands._  
"Whoa.. What have i gotten myself into?" _Ghost Asked himself, he had never seen such a place before._  
_He wanted to explore the new land more, he began traversing the new found landscape, admiring what it had to offer..._

_He stood in front of a volcano which had lava flowing down one side of it, and contemplated weather or not he should climb it, since of course there were dangers of climbing a Volcano while it had Actively Flowing Lava flowing down it._  
_He slowly began climbing, making sure he was careful not to touch or end up in the path of Lava._

_The side of the Volcano was rather sketchy as Rock crumbled and fell under Ghost's Hands and the Bottom of his Shoes._  
_Not to mention the Lava that was flowing down the other side of the Volcano._

_When he reached the Crater, the heat from the Lava radiated against Ghost's pale skin, and small explosions or bubbles of Lava blew through out the Crater._  
"Well, only one way to go." _He said to himself as he slowly and gentle walked across the side of the crater._  
"That's not a very good idea you know." _Said a sudden, Echoy Female Voice, surprising Ghost to where he nearly fell face forward tripping on loose rock._  
_This struck him as odd because he didn't see anyone else around, just boiling hot lava flowing from the volcano._  
"What? Who said that?" _He asked, rather alarmed,_ "I did.." _the voice said back, and as that happened, suddenly, a Large Bubble of Lava Began rising from the Flowing pool of Magma._  
_And what had at first SEEMED like a Bubble of Lava at first now appeared to look like a head, followed by a neck and shoulders._  
_Ghost had no idea what was going on, but at least now he knew what he was getting himself into._

_The Lava kept strangely rising till it revealed a full, Humanoid Figure, of a Young Woman made entirely of Lava._  
_Greetings_  
_This Strange Woman looked about 24 earth years old, was about Six to Six and a Half Feet Tall, her skin was all lava, she had rather beautiful Purple eyes and she Sported knee length Sticky Lava for Hair, a yellow tiara/crown with a Red/Orange Gem in it's center, a long orange and red dress with tiny red rubies layering the bottom front in lines running straight down and a dark red ribbon across it's midsection, as well as red high-heel shoes._

"Do not be afraid.. i am not your enemy." _The Lava Girl said to him in a rather Sweet Voice._  
"W-who are you? What are you?" _Ghost asked, surprised to see someone or something like her having risen from a pool of boiling hot magma._  
"I am the Lava Princess.. Ruler of Fire and Magma.. But you can call me Princess Magma.." _She said to him in a rather Pleasant tone._  
"Well.. Greetings .. Your Majesty.. I am Ghost.. Umm.. can you perhaps tell me where i am?" _Ghost asked, hoping to know more about the world he was new to._  
_Princess Magma giggled slightly,_ "Your a new comer i see, well, you are on the Planet _Theta III_.. and i bid you Welcome.." _She said rather Pleasantly before Kneeling to Ghost with her head down, as if he were Royal himself._  
'So im on another world, eh?' _Ghost thought to himself, rather Intrigued._  
"So is there anything i should expect while im here." _Ghost asked her,_ "Of Course, i should tell you about us here on _Theta III_... Most of us are generally nice people, so i am sure you might like us very much." _She said with a happy smile on her face,_ "Ehh, when you say.. MOST of us.. that sounds like there is some Evil i have to worry about." _Ghost said with uneasiness now layering his voice_, "Im afraid you are Correct.. for the last few months we have seen an Increase in Evil activity.. though Slight.. it is still enough to take notice of and take extra caution towards.." _The Princess told him, this having them both wanting to be a bit more Cautious other than towards the Volcano they were in._  
"Thanks.. Though i think i should go before i get Incinerated by lava.. No offense i hope.." _Ghost said as he returned to trying to get to the other side of the crater,_ "Okay, i'll be seeing you later then, Ghost." _She said before submerging herself in Lava, till it looked like she was never there._  
_Ghost had a rather funny look on his face,_ 'Either im dreaming or she's hitting on me or something..' _Either way, he was probably going to be seeing Princess Magma again at a later time_.

_So he continued his journey down the Volcano, now the Flow of Lava was now close to him so he had to be more careful._  
_He got a little excited when he could see a path of sorts just at the bottom of the Volcano, which seemed to be leading in the direction of the castle in the area of the Grasslands._  
_He wished there was a quicker way down, till he saw a sheet of metal next to him._  
"Hmm.. Can i be a little clever here?" _He asked himself as he picked up the sheet of metal, he dropped it onto the flow of lava and jump on as it slid down the flow of lava._  
"Whoa!" _He yelled out as he took off down the Volcano whilst now surfing Via a Sheet of Metal down a flow of lava._  
"Ha! Lava Surfing! Love It!" _He said to himself as he surfed the Flow of Lava down the side of the Volcano._  
_The wind and occasionally some hot embers from the Lava blew against Ghost's face as he flew down the Flow of Lava on the Sheet of Metal._

_Eventually he reached the bottom, and when he did, the front edge of the Metal Sheet impacted against a hard area of ground and sent Ghost flying, and landing hard on the Pathway that land to the Castle, which was actually rather Convenient._  
"Ouch.." _Ghost groaned painfully_, "Maybe not the brightest idea ever." _He groaned to himself as he got up._  
_But at least it was a Quicker way of getting to the bottom of the Volcano._  
"Well, now that that's out of the way.." _He said as he Procedded down the Path.._

_As he walked, he noticed every so often that there was were Crystals or Diamonds encrusted in the Pathway._  
"Huh, this must mean whoever owns the Castle must be of great importance." _He said to himself whilst walking._  
_He was likely to find out very soon, and just as he approached a large wooden Door with Two handles and two large diamonds on the top part of the door._  
_His eyes were wide as Plates at the sight of the very large diamonds on the door._  
"Heh, well okay then.." _He laughed rather awkwardly, it was clear to him that it indeed had to be someone of great importance if there were diamonds this large on the door... That or the person really liked/loved really big diamonds, as well as large amounts of them._  
"Well.. let's check it out." _He said as he preceded to open the large door and went in, the door then closing behind him after he went in._

* * *

**To be continued.**


	4. The Iron Prince and The Hydra

_Upon entering the Castle, it was somewhat dark in the main hall except it had Torches hanging on the walls and ceiling, several doors also lined the hall._

_Ghost poked his head around a corner and saw another large but slightly smaller door, _"Hmm.."_ Ghost went before walking up to the door and gently opening it._  
_And on the other side of the Door was a Very Large Purple Dragoness, Reading books of Ancient Magic._  
_Whilst reading, the dragoness smiled, "_Welcome young one, come right in._" She said to him in a rather sweet voice, and without even having looked back at him._  
_'_How did she know i was here?_' Ghost wondered with a Surprised look on his face as he slowly walked in._  
_"_Im sorry, i didnt know who lived here._" He said as he approached the Large Dragoness._  
"Of course, you're new here arent you?"_ The Large Dragoness asked him as she flipped pages in her book._  
"Yeah.. By some rather.. inexplicable event.. But.. anyway.. Im Ghost."_ He introduced himself, and when he did, rather unexpectedly, the large Dragoness gasped in great surprise._  
"W-what? What did you just say your name was?"_ She asked in utter surprise, this sounded to Ghost like he must have done something even though he was new to this world._  
"I said my name is Ghost.."_ He reminded her, and when he did, the unexpected happened._  
_The Large Dragoness's Purple eyes were wide with Shock and Surprise, _"That is a name i never thought i'd hear of again.."_ she said in disbelief as she grabbed a book of History, _"Is there something wrong?"_ Ghost asked, wondering why she was acting so strange._  
"T-tell me, Dear Ghost, Has anyone ever told you.. That You're really more Special than you think?"_ She asked as she rather quickly flipped through pages of her Book._  
"Uhh.. Im not quite su-"_ He said for a minute before remembering he was in fact told he was more Special than he previously thought._  
"Actually.. As a matter of fact i was.. Years back.. but.. i was told i had to figure out what that meant by myself.. so i've spent years wondering exactly what that meant and how special i really was."_ As he said that, the Large Dragoness had stopped on one rather interesting page in particular.._  
"There is a reason for that.."_ She spoke as she laid a Claw on the Page of Interest, _"Ghost... What i am about to tell you might.. Change your Life.."_ Once she said this, Ghost was afraid something bad was in store._  
"Ghost.. You believed your Parents were Poor Farmers, Right?"_ She asked him, which was rather surprising to Ghost, he didnt know how she knew that._  
"Uhh, yeah.. not the best luck in the world.. I felt bad for them.."_ Ghost said, sighing in sadness and Regret._  
"Im afraid those were not your real Parents, Ghost.."_ This came as a bit of a shock to Ghost, never before did he expect to hear that._  
"What?"_ He asked in Disbelief, _"Im Afraid so.. Ghost.. What i am about to tell you.. might very well Change everything about you..."_ She began, _'Uh oh'_, were the thoughts in Ghost's head._  
"Ghost.. Your True Parents.. Were a King and Queen.."_ When she said this, Ghost dropped to the floor in great surprise._  
"So your really a Prince, Ghost, in fact.. your actually known around here as the 'Iron Prince'.."_ This was of great Surprise to Ghost, to have been told that he was of Royalty and was a Prince._  
_This really and truely did change everything with him._  
"Wow.. I.. I.. I never knew.. i was this special.. i mean.. sure.. i was told i was more special than i originally thought but.. never to this degree.."_ He said with a hand over his face in surprise and shock, _"So uhh.. now that you say this.. What happened to my True Parents?"_ Ghost asked the Large Dragoness, she looked down in sadness and Regret._  
"Ghost.. You were taken to Earth when you were only a baby.. but after that.. they.. died when you were 8 years old.. in a battle that had occured all those years ago.. They had sent you to Earth as a means of protection.. they didnt want to lose you at such a young age.."_ She sighs heavily in Sadness for a minute, _"But to know your Alive and Okay.. is of good news to us all.."_ As sweet as Ghost thought it was, he was still shaken as to how much his life had now changed._  
"So... now that i know all this now.. i do not believe i asked who you were."_ He asked finally, now that he knew his true history._  
"I am Zero, I was once your True Parents Loyal Protector and Advisor.. But now im Your Loyal Protector and Advisor."_ She said with Honor before Kneeling to him._  
"And it is an honor to serve you, Your Majesty."_ Things may have changed for Ghost, but he believed these changes were some of the best and he had been waiting for a good change of pace.. or lack of better words.. for last matter of years.. and he was glad a sort of changed happened for once, even if he didnt expect THIS kind of change to happen, but it was a change nonetheless._  
_Ghost gave Zero a loving pet on the Head, _"So, Your Majesty, Would you like to be shown to your throne?"_ She asked him, now that he got caught up on at least most of everything._  
_Ghost gave a bit of a shrug for a minute, _"Ehh, not yet.. I wanna check this place out more.. especially since i dont think i've met all of you guys yet."_ Indeed, especially when there was a rather unexpected apperance by Princess Magma, especially how she appeared, when he first arrived, he could only wonder what else to expect._  
"Heh, Of course, Feel free too, but do use caution.. there have been some.. evil events occuring around here.."_ Ghost didnt exactly have to be told twice, especially after Princess Magma Already told him._

_Of course on his way out, his eyes went wide at the large Door Diamonds again, _"I probably should stop looking at them.."  
_Indeed, Diamonds that big would mesmerize anyone._

_As he walked, his mind filled with the thoughts of what had happened, such information that Zero the Dragoness had given him had Changed his life forever, especially in ways he never though would happen._  
_In a Day's notice, He had gone from the Poor, Farmer Boy he and certain others used to believe he was, to being known as the 'Iron Prince' with a Large Purple Dragoness as his Loyal Protector and Advisor._  
_Now he could only wonder what would happen next._

_While he walked, he had a good look of the night-time sky, the Stars and Moons lit up the Sky with Briliance._  
_And there was Little to No Clouds in the Sky, this just added to the Briliance of it all._  
"Ohh.. what other wonders do you hold?"_ He asked out loud, indeed wondering what is this new world had to offer._  
_But now that he found out he was a Prince, he had to wonder what his Servants or People were like._  
_Other than the ones he believes he's met already._

_He wanted to stop for a minute and get a look at the distant lands from afar, he could see more grasslands, mountains, lakes and even another Castle WAY WAY off in the Distance._  
"Must be another kingdom."_ He whispered to himself, then again, it could also be part of the same kingdom... HIS kingdom._  
_If that was so, then he could have had a large kingdom that he now had Rule over._

_Those were his thoughts when suddenly, he felt a rather warm/toasty air hit him at his back and at his neck._  
_At first he thought this particular world get hot at night, _"That's actually kinda n- Wait a minute..."_ until he remembered.. the air was cool the whole time since he first arrived._  
_He slowly looked back, and was face to face with a massive Black Three Headed Hydra._  
"Oh Frick Me!"_ He yelled out before avoiding being struck by one of the Blood Thirsty heads of the Massive Black Hydra._

**To Readers: What should the gender of this Mysterious new Hydra Be?**  
**(I believe i already have the name but i wanted to know what the gender should be)**

**To be continued.**


	5. Stop SOPA!

We have breaking news everyone, no im not Hubert J Farnsworth, but this is just as serious. If you guys remember SOPA from 2011-2013, it's back once again and WORSE THAN EVER, if it passes it could mean the end of the Internet and everything on it, art, stories, everything (Which was what i meant by everything) We have until March 19th (Not sure what exact time AM-PM) to rack up 100,000 votes on .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr , it is currently 71,000 and we need 29,000 more. And unless you guys wanna lose the internet and your hard worked on stuff, i suggest you do not ignore this and act now. Otherwise, it's to the stone-age for us. (Sorta) Spread the Word! 


End file.
